


Short and Sweet

by GDSpidgepodge



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Post S2, i wrote this before s3 came out, idk if theyre lovers, its fluffy, klance, pre S3, rivals to friends, they cute tho, whoops, with a whole lot of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GDSpidgepodge/pseuds/GDSpidgepodge
Summary: Lance was an affectionate person.Keith, was not.Somehow it works.





	Short and Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> aaa idk how i feel about this so enjoy??

(Post season 2. Very angsty. Pretty tame tbh.)

Lance is an affectionate person.

He grew up in a large family of eight, three older brothers, one older sister, and the twins-the babies of the family, the niece and nephew that lived with him. It put Lance at the end- the youngest child- and he liked it there. He was given responsibilities, but was also doted on. He was treated as an adult but not scolded at for acting like a kid on occasion. It worked. And his family was always around to give physical praise and attention.

An A+ on the math test? That was a big sloppy kiss on the cheek from his mama, a solid pat on the back from his dad.

When he was scared? Finding a quiet home in his big brother's bed felt safe.

When he broke his leg? His big brother and his big sis held his hands all the way to the hospital.

Every bruise, cut, scrape and broken bone was kissed back to health by his mom, who was magic.

And naturally he picked up these traits. It was just who he was.

Hunk was used to it- he knew Lance since they were kids, so he was used to the hugs and the massages, the back scratches and the spontaneous piggyback rides, even the occasional cheek or forehead kiss. Hunk never found them weird because they were so totally _Lance._

Keith was not an affectionate person.

He was like a brick wall that you had to break through just to get to another brick wall. But instead of bricks, it was cement. And it was freezing.

Keith really only knew the basics if affection. He knew that when you like someone, you hold their hand, or hug, or kiss. But you ONLY kissed someone if you really _really_ liked them. Keith decided this sounded childish, but accurate.

Keith had hugged Shiro before. A quick hug and a look that said, "don't die out there," right before the Kuberous mission. And he hugged him before they went their seperate ways, before truly facing against Zarkon. But Keith never showed anything else, affection-wise.

He never grew up needing to be touchy. After the first foster couple (who weren't really that fit to foster a kid, by the way) complained Keith was a little too touch starved, and they didn't like him hanging off their arms 24/7, Keith just kind of... stopped.

He stopped touching.

He stopped hanging around people.

He grew distant and didn't really like anyone touching him, even if it was a pat on the back from Hunk, or a tug on his sleeve from Pidge.

Especially not Lances hands on his chest, shiving him back slightly. _Snap._

"Don't fucking touch me."

It came out like a growl.

Lance looked at him and at his hands before pulling back. "Jesus, man. I'm sorry. I dont wanna intrude on your bubble or whatever- sorry. But dont stress yourself out over this whole Shiro thing, ok? Get some rest. Everything will be fine."

Why did Lance care so much?

Keith did not get any rest.

Keith laid awake wondering why, when Lance touched his chest, it didn't feel like it usually does when someone touches Keith. When someone like Pidge or Hunk touches Keith, he feels awkward. Itchy. Like he doesn't deserve this.

When Lance toughed his chest, it felt so warm it scared him.

Shiro was gone. Keith had no one to go to. Not that he trusted enough, anyways.

And if he was being honest? Keith liked the idea of affection. He liked hugs. He liked the idea of cuddles and warm breath on his neck. He imagined that would be nice.

He did not have any of that.

It was a cold night after losing Shiro that he realized he really, really, _really_ , just wanted a hug.

The castle was cold at night. He never bothered changing into pajamas because they really weren't that warm- they were silky and extravagant and probably the most expensive things Keith had ever touched in his life- and he didn't want to ruin them. So he never wore them.

Sitting in the dining room, Keith felt empty. He hadnt eaten in days, didn't even know what there was to eat, or how to get it (he never went into the kitchen). He was aware that it was bad for him, he just couldnt. Didn't want to. Didn't feel the need to.

So when the door beeped and someone slid in, looking very tired in a blue version of those silky, expensive robes, Keith didn't have enough strength to even state he was there.

Instead he watched Lance, stumble his way through the dark and into the kitchen, coming out with a plate of goo. He didnt notice Keith until he went to sit down, and practically jumped when he noticed he had company.

"Jesus Christ, Keith! Give a guy a warning before you lirk in the shadows, 'kay buddy?" he said, with a warm smile, as he sat next to Keith.

Keith didnt have the strength to even say "Sorry."

Lance chewed his food before he looked back at Keith, who was just staring at Lance's food- a determined, pained look on his face and tears pricking his eyes. He should eat. He needed to eat- the _team_ needed him to eat, _Shiro_ would want him to eat.

"Keith, man, are you okay? You're just- do you want some? Of my food goo?"

He pushed the plate over to Keith, and for some reason, Keth took the spoon and ate the smallest bite he could muster.

Lance watched. "I know you haven't been eating, you know. Everyone knows. We're all really worried about you."

"They should be worried about finding Shiro."

The snap was so sudden he didn't realize he'd spoken, for the first time in nearly a week.

"We are. But you have to realize that you have people who care about you, you know? Take another bite."

Keith did.

"I mean- sure when we first get here I kind of came off like I hated you- Maybe I did. Maybe I was jealous- another bite, dude- but honestly? I just... I wanted to go home and I was taking out my emotions on you. And I wanted to apologize for it."

Keith stared at his- no, Lance's? Right? Lance's- food goo before murmuring a small apology himself.

"Why are _you_ sorry, dude?" Lance asked, a warm hand resting on Keiths back. He didnt flinch. This felt natural. Good. Warm, even.

"Im sorry you're stuck up here. Never knowing in you'll see your family again."

"Its cool- everyone had a family they left behind, its not like I have all the sole sad feelings about it, or whatever."

"I don't."

"What?"

"I don't. Have a family." He stirred the goo and took a bite. Lance remained quiet in his seat. Face: unreadable.

"I was an orphan growing up. Mom left, dad eventually did too. Gone. Poof- vanished. I only really gained a family when Shiro took me under his wing at the Garrison. He- he's like a brother to me. He's the only family I have left. I cant- I cant lose him... not again."

He hadnt realized he was crying until the hand on his back was turning him to face Lance.

"Do you need a hug, man?"

Keith almost didn't believe himself when he nodded.

The hug was warm, and soft. It felt like every hug he'd had with Shiro- but a hundred times better. Less stiff. Lance was shorter than Shiro- at a perfect height where Keith could just bury his face into Lance's neck and let his tears fall, heavy, onto Lances expensive pajamas.

"Hey-" Lance said, looking at Keith with that thousand-watt smile- almost sad now, but hopeful- "We're gonna find Shiro if its the last thing we do, okay? I- uh... we care about you man. We're gonna make sure you dont come to the dining room to cry at three am anymore, okay?"

When Keith smiled a stuffy smile, and wiped the steady stream of tears still falling in his face, he leaned back into the hug, and wished he could stay like this- safe- forever.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! comments/kudos/etc are appreciated xx


End file.
